


Storm and Fury

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I call this ship Storm and Fury, Multi, Romance, Wolverine as a voyeur, of sorts, ship all the crackships!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Sometime after her divorce, Ororo falls for the Director of SHIELD, and Logan develops a somewhat guilty crush on them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this Ro & Nick ever since I realized the phrase "Storm and Fury" could be about them.  
> Sort-Voyeur!Wolverine was very much unplanned but pretty much wrote himself into this.

  
Ororo's been happier recently. She's been subdued and miserable ever since she came back to Westchester from Wakanda, but now she seems more cheerful.  
She's been going out, and coming back with a spring in her step and a blush and furtive smile on her face; smelling like popcorn and soda and cinema dust, or snow and donuts and hot chocolate, or, since recently, sweat and lust and spunk and another's soap and laundry detergent. And, underneath all that, the familliar cigar smoke, gun oil, coffee, leather and cologne mixture that's pretty much unique to Nicholas J. Fury Jr, director of SHIELD.  
Logan could be angry, he could be jealous, but he's not. He wants Ro, wants her for himself, but he also wants her to be happy, and Nick is a decent man, a man who can give her that happiness rather than break her heart yet again. And they smell so good together, ozone and perfume and leather and cigar smoke, lust and affection and confidence, sending a corresponding pang of lust through his own body.  
At night he imagines them sometimes, tangled together in the darkness, warm and musky and sweat-salty, and comes and feels vaguely guilty and dreams about them again.


End file.
